<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>slow but steady wins the race by dnylkun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483206">slow but steady wins the race</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnylkun/pseuds/dnylkun'>dnylkun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Good Friend, Eye Contact, First Kiss, I Don't Even Know, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Whipped, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Ryan Reynolds Please Read This, Slow Burn, but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnylkun/pseuds/dnylkun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungwoo can't keep up with the notes in his social studies class, so he turns to straight A student Doyoung for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>slow but steady wins the race</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hihi i havent written a fic for soooo long but dowoo are my babies i hope u like it im so sorry if its bad lmfao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I got an F” Jungwoo said, putting the exam sheet down in defeat. He looked up and rolled his eyes as he saw Yuta trying to hold in his laugh, holding up his paper showing an A on the front of it.<br/>
“Sucks to suck” Taeyong said from the other side of the table, showing his B, and Yuta did laugh that time.<br/>
Fighting back the urge to stamp his foot on the floor and throw a tantrum, Jungwoo accepted his fate and shoved it into the bag he had sat by the side of his desk. As he did so, he saw Kim Doyoung on the other end of the dining hall with his friends, reading a book. </p><p>Kim Doyoung, the college's most impressive student. He has never gotten anything below an A and he is already accepted into numerous companies, everyone wants to ask him for help and be his friend. Generally, he says no to helping anyone who isn’t his friend. He claims that he doesn’t want to waste time on other students' scores that he could be putting into his own studies or extracurriculars. Oh, that's another thing, he is also a member of the eco club, in fact, he is the president of the club. Only makes him that much more admirable really...</p><p>“Seriously you look like your jaw has dislocated Jungwoo shut your mouth” Winwin laughed, throwing a grape at his head.<br/>
“I can't help it, he is everything I want in a man” Jungwoo sighed, shutting his mouth and going back to his food nonetheless, “I still can’t believe you won’t introduce me to him even though you are best friends with ten” he grumbled, staring at his plate in self pity.</p><p>Ten lee, doyoung’s best friend. They’ve known each other since they were 3, now they are 21 and still best friends. What is strange about their friendship is how opposite they are. Ten doesn’t really try with his studies, choosing to focus more on partying and dancing. He wants to be a dancer similarly to winwin, which is how they became acquainted. They both major in contemporary dance.</p><p>“I’m not using Ten just to introduce you to Doyoung” he laughed and that was the end of the conversation as Jungwoo had an afternoon lecture that, given his test score, he should definitely go to. </p><p>This was the only class he shared with Doyoung, social studies. They actually sat next to each other in the first year, which is how Jungwoo originally learnt of Doyoungs existence. It wasn’t that Jungwoo fell in love straight away or anything like that, this really isn’t a cliche in that way. Actually, Jungwoo doesn’t know how he fell for Doyoung. He just knows one day when he went to class, Doyoung suddenly looked different. </p><p>He noticed the way when he smiles, his gums show slightly. He noticed the way when someone asks him for a pen, he clearly has no desire at all to share, but he does anyway. He is endearing and Jungwoo loves it about him. On the other hand, it is highly unlikely Doyoung has paid Jungwoo more thought than knowing he was his first year seat mate. </p><p>Jungwoo sat at his desk and took out his notepad and a pen, beginning to scribble down his pre class notes. Soon enough the class started and he immediately lost concentration. See, there is a reason why Jungwoo is failing his classes. He simply can’t concentrate in a classroom, he finds it close to impossible to even listen to the words the teacher is saying, and so he tries to scribble down whatever is written on the powerpoints but sometimes the pace is just too fast for him to keep up with. </p><p>None of his friends actually know this, he likes to keep them unaware of his struggles, he really doesn’t want pity or anything of the sort, but in actuality, the reason he so desperately wants Doyoungs help is because he knows it would be one to one. He knows it would be a slower pace to match what he can keep up with. He knows this because Doyoung’s friend Jaehyun is known to be dyslexic, and has said on multiple occasions the only reason he can keep his grades up as well as he does is due to Doyoung’s help. </p><p>But Jungwoo would never admit to anyone that the reason he needs help is because he can't keep up. So, instead he keeps up with the student that simply doesn’t try front. He does try, probably a lot harder than everyone else in the class, but he still fails. </p><p>As the class ends he packs up his stuff and the teacher called him back. </p><p>“Jungwoo, your grades aren’t cutting it for this class anymore. The last two exams you did you got an F and there’s only so much I can do for you. I see your notes and you barely make any. I have offered you extra lessons and even they haven’t helped. If you can’t raise your grade to at least a C on the next test at the end of the year I really won’t have a choice but to remove you from the student list” She said with pity in her eyes. </p><p>“Okay, I will try harder” He sighed sadly before turning away and leaving for the door. There was absolutely no point fighting the teacher over it, she was only doing her job and she has helped him a great deal already. He spent a lot of time thinking over what he should do recently, whether it is even worth trying with college anymore or if he should just go for a more practical job that he can keep up with a bit easier. </p><p>On his walk back to the dorms, he ran into Ten, who he has never spoken to before. He could really use Doyoung’s help though. On a whim, he stopped him.</p><p>“Hey! Ten right?” he asked, said boy turning to him in confusion before clearly recognising him.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re Jungwoo, winwin’s friend?” Jungwoo nodded, “what’s up?” Ten asked. </p><p>“I was just curious whether you could tell me where,,” he trailed off, this was a stupid idea. “where winwin is? I can’t find him anywhere” he laughed scratching the back of his neck. </p><p>“Oh for sure! He’s actually at my room right now, you need him?”<br/>
“Yeah I need to talk to him”</p><p>“Come with me then! I love new people” he smiled before walking again, turning back to Jungwoo to check he was following, which he was.</p><p>Jungwoo followed in a hurry and he didn’t realise how close Ten’s room was to his and winwin’s, but it made sense that this is why winwin always went to visit his friend, he didn’t have to go far. As they got to the door, Ten went straight in and Jungwoo waited politely outside but he turned and grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into the room.</p><p>His room was interesting. The overall aesthetic of the room was completely mixed. One side of the room was covered in paintings and monster cans and pictures of friends and trips to places, evidently Ten’s side, the other side was minimal, It was white themed with a few posters and a few studying books. Some pictures up on the walls too, but of famous landmarks they had clearly visited. Strangely enough, the two merged together harmoniously and created a blend of what was clearly two complete opposite personalities. The books on tens side were strewn across his bed, the other side of the room having their study books neatly piled upon the desk, except for what looked like a diary.  </p><p>“Here he is” Ten exclaimed and jumped into the bed where winwin was sat typing something on his phone.</p><p>“Oh? Jungwoo, why are you here?” He asked and Ten looked up to Jungwoo, he never asked what he wanted winwin for.</p><p>“Oh, well uh there's this thing at the-” He was cut off by the door opening. He turned around and froze as he saw Kim Doyoung walk in. He really should have expected this. He quickly turned back around before Doyoung saw who he was.</p><p>“What are you having a party or something? Hi winwin” he said and then Jungwoo heard him put his stuff down on his desk.</p><p>“No I wish, I bumped into Jungwoo here” he cringed at the mention of his name “in the halls and he asked me where winwin was and since he was here, Jungwoo is now here!” he said, hands flailing as he explained. Jungwoo turned and offered him a small smile. Awkward.</p><p>“Oh right, Jungwoo from social studies right?” He asked and Jungwoo froze. He knows him. That’s a shock.</p><p>“Ah, yeah we were-”</p><p>“Seat mates first year. I remember you” He cut off before adding, “you used to copy my notes” </p><p>Time stopped. How fucking embarrassing could this day get. He never thought Doyoung noticed. “Well, yeah” he replied hesitantly. What else was he meant to say? God..</p><p>“I’m gonna take a shower, nice seeing you both” he said bidding goodbye as he went to the bathroom. </p><p>He turned back around and Ten was holding in a laugh and winwin looked genuinely a bit concerned, knowing Jungwoo had a crush on the guy.</p><p>“Um, I'm going to go” he said, rushing out and running back to his dorm. It was, of course, empty and he went straight to the bathroom, splashing his face with water. He didn’t realise Doyoung knew he had copied his notes. He only got through the first year because he did that.</p><p>Fast forward two months and Jungwoo was sat in his dorm re reading his notes he got from the class that day, he managed to get a full page of notes today, which was good for him. It was his birthday soon but it was also approaching the end of year test in a few months and he wasn’t cutting it to sit that exam. So, he decided he had to ask Doyoung for his help. </p><p>He gathered his stuff together and stood from his desk. He let winwin know he was leaving and off he went down the hall. He knocked quietly, secretly hoping he wouldn’t hear and he wouldn’t have to ask. But, alas, the door opened to Ten rushing out the door saying a quick hello and letting him in before running off. </p><p>Jungwoo walked in slowly and made his way over to Tens' side of the room, looking around remembering the room from a few months ago, and the few times since that he had visited. Ten collected a lot of random shit, and soon enough he turned and looked to the other side of the room. His curiosity overtook him as he walked over to the desk where Doyoung’s books sat and he picked it up, flicking through it. </p><p>His books were full of notes and he was shocked at just how intelligent the other was, but at the same time he fully expected it. As he was flicking through he saw his first year notepad, he went to open it but before he did the door opened and he quickly put the books down and turned to the door where Doyoung walked in with a coffee. </p><p>“Christ” he jumped in surprise at seeing Jungwoo “what are you doing in here? And more so what are you doing at my desk?” he asked.</p><p>“Um Ten let me in” Jungwoo said as Doyoung walked to his bed and sat down, putting his coffee on his mini table nodding for Jungwoo to continue, “Well, I know you don’t like, help others with their work often, but I have been trying to work up the nerve to ask you..” he trailed off. Was he asking too much of someone he barely knew? He should be able to keep up without help. His mind began to spin at a rate that had his eyes squeezing shut to try and catch up. This was such a bad idea. </p><p>“Go on, ask” Doyoung said, not even looking up, already expecting it, which honestly, made Jungwoo even more nervous.</p><p>“No, it- it’s fine. It was a stupid idea I shouldn’t expect you to be able to help me with my studies” he said, before shutting his mouth realising he had just basically asked.</p><p>“You want my help with your studies for what? Social class?” he questioned and Jungwoo nodded, looking at the ground. “And you asked me even though you know full well I have said no to every single person that’s asked who isn’t an immediate friend of mine? He questioned further and Jungwoo sighed.</p><p>“I’m sorry for asking, I just thought since I’m sort of close with Ten and you’re friends-” he began but Doyoung cut him off by standing up and walking over to him.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” he asked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said, are you hungry”</p><p>“I, I mean I could eat but-”</p><p>“Come on then, let's go to the cafeteria” he said and grabbed his bag.</p><p>“Wait but I-” </p><p>“I am hungry, you are hungry. We are both hungry and happen to have our books with us. Friendship forms from grabbing lunch and I have a test to study for at the end of the year, don’t you?” </p><p>Jungwoo was shocked. Doyoung was offering help through offering a friendship. This is more than he could have asked for in his wildest dreams. He quickly grabbed his bag and followed as Doyoung opened the door locking it behind them. </p><p>“Why do you need my help anyway?” he asked over their lunch.</p><p>“I failed the past two tests, if I don’t get a C on this coming test I'll be kicked off the course” he said, a bit shamefully. It seemed that the news was a shock to the other.</p><p>“Really? That’s intense..” he replied.</p><p>“Yeah, and if i lose my spot on the course, then all my plans for my career are destroyed. I’m just desperate. I know you prefer to focus on your studies so I’m truly thankful you’re even considering this for me” Jungwoo smiled and took a sip of his drink. </p><p>Doyoung paused for a moment, staring at him before smiling back, “don’t worry about it”</p><p>With that, they studied for a little but mainly got to know each other and their friendship grew. They found out they actually do have a lot in common, a fact that surprised them both quite a lot. </p><p>They made it a weekly thing to meet and study, they also made it a weekly thing to grab lunch together. Just to upkeep the friendship Doyoung insisted. It was another month later when they were studying together and Doyoung went to the toilet, leaving Jungwoo at the desk to study. He remembered when he first came in and picked up the others first year notes, he looked in the desk and found the book again.</p><p>He picked it up and remembered the book well, he often copied from it so he knew. He opened it and saw all the notes on the pages. As he carried on looking through he saw a small note scribbled on paper shoved in the pages and he pulled it out opening it up.</p><p>'Jungwoo keeps copying you' was scrawled across the top.<br/>- 'I know'<br/>- 'Why are you letting him?'<br/>- 'He's cute'</p><p>He put the paper down with a blush fanned across his face. He shoved it back into the book and went back to doing what he was doing, failing to see Doyoung stood behind him smiling to himself. </p><p>As the test got closer, Jungwoo began cancelling on the studying help. He began getting increasingly nervous and was shutting down, he wasn’t speaking to his friends, or attending his lessons. He simply was too nervous. He didn’t want to be too slow on the test. But of course, no one knew that. Everyone thought he was just bunking off. Including Doyoung. He couldn't help the lump that formed in his throat at the thought of letting Doyoung down. He wanted to do good, he wanted to show everyone he was capable of passing this class and staying enrolled. It was just scary. </p><p>Jungwoo was standing at his desk when Doyoung finally confronted him. </p><p>“What the fuck Jungwoo, you cancelled on me 3 times now” he said, face sour as Jungwoo let him into his room. He could tell Doyoung was angry, angry for Jungwoo having wasted his time yet again probably. Doyoung had stormed over when Winwin had gone to his room and informed him that Jungwoo couldn’t make it again today, before going to practice with Ten. Jungwoo turned to him, feeling sorry for himself, </p><p>“I just don’t want to study anymore, I’m going to fail anyway so what does it matter? I’m sorry for wasting your time” Jungwoo said before turning back around and carrying on with putting his books away, no need for them anymore.</p><p>“Why are you just giving up? Are you serious right now? After all the work you put in! I'm not angry about my time, I'm angry because I know you can do this and you're throwing away your potential” Doyoung almost yelled out of frustration at him.</p><p>“Why do you care? Just leave me alone Doyoung I can’t do this! I don't care anymore and neither should you” he said, tears brimming his eyes, not once turning to face the other. </p><p>Without even hearing the other approaching, he felt hands on his shoulders turning him around. As he turned he was face to face with Doyoung, tears threatening to finally fall as he met the others eyes. This was too much. He hated this. </p><p>“What is going on Jungwoo?” he asked tenderly, as if talking to a child. That was all it took. He broke. The tears escaped his eyes after so long holding them in</p><p>“I can’t keep up! I can’t keep up with class, I can’t keep up with studying, I just can’t do it! I’m going to fail and you are wasting your time on me when I’m a lost cause! There is no fucking point in any of this I just can’t anymore okay? I am such a disappointment there’s nothing I can do to-” he was cut off by Doyoung pulling him in for a hug.</p><p>“Jungwoo, why did you copy me in first year?”</p><p>“Because I couldn’t keep up with the teacher”</p><p>“And that note you found, you know I knew. Why do you think I never said anything?” </p><p>Jungwoo realised now that Doyoung had seen him go through his first year notes and read the note he had found. </p><p>“I’m cute?” </p><p>Doyoung let out an airy laugh, pulling back from the hug.</p><p>“Yes, but I also knew you were struggling. If I had cared about you needing my help, if I had cared about helping you, I would have said something. You are so smart Jungwoo. Sure, you take a bit longer than some others to do it, but you are so smart. Have you ever heard the story of the tortoise and the hare? He asked, offering a smile.</p><p>“Yeah..” </p><p>“Don’t think just because you’re slower that you can’t finish the race. We will do this okay?” </p><p>“Okay” Jungwoo agreed, smiling back. "Thank you" he said quieter, Doyoung pat his cheek, giving him a small nod before a 'come on' and going to the desk. </p><p>That night they spent hours studying, Jungwoo understanding all of it, not rushing himself. </p><p>As the test came around, Jungwoo remained nervous, but he managed it. He sat the test and, even though he ran out of time for the last question, he was proud of what he had achieved. </p><p>“How did it go?” Yuta asked as Jungwoo sat down at the table.</p><p>“Surprisingly really well! I ran out of time at the end but I’m pretty confident I got enough marks to pass” He replied smiling. </p><p>“That’s good!” Taeyong exclaimed, turning back to his boyfriend Johnny after hyping his friend up. Jungwoo appreciated it. </p><p>As he lent down to grab a snack from his bag he saw Doyoung from across the cafeteria. He stared for a second, remembering months ago when he was in the exact same position. However, this time, Doyoung caught him staring and smiled, waving him over. He stood quickly going to walk over.</p><p>“He’s still whipped on him then” Yuta joked and Jungwoo stuck his finger up before carrying on walking.</p><p>“Yep, difference is I think Doyoung is just as whipped now” Winwin replied out of earshot of Jungwoo. </p><p>“Hey!” Jungwoo said as he got to Doyoung offering a smile to everyone as the other pulled up a chair next to him. </p><p>“How did your test go?” He asked.</p><p>“It went okay, I ran out of time though” Jungwoo said with a frown, putting his hands on his thighs under the table, wiping the sweat off.</p><p>“That’s okay. You can still get a pass I believe in you” Doyoung said, taking one of Jungwoo’s hands under the table. </p><p>Jungwoo froze and looked at Doyoung, who was looking directly back at him. He gave his hand a small squeeze and then turned back to his friends, not letting go. </p><p>A week later, the papers were handed back out after being graded. Jungwoo had made a pact with all his friends, including Ten and Doyoung and all of their friends that he wouldn’t check what he got until he was back with all of them at the dorms. </p><p>So, there he stood, his paper in his hands and all his friends surrounded in front of him holding their breath. </p><p>“I can’t do it” he said, his heart beating fast. He felt as if all the air in the world had gone, he couldn't breathe.</p><p>"You got this okay? Trust me" Doyoung whispered from next to him. Jungwoo shoved the paper into his hands shaking his head. </p><p>“You open it” Jungwoo said, wringing his hands together out of nervousness. </p><p>“Okay" Doyoung agreed, taking the paper and opening it up to take a look, a smile crawling its way onto his face. "You got a B!! You passed Jungwoo!!" he said, pulling the other into a hug as soon as the words left his mouth, Jungwoo yelling in happiness and surprise along with everyone else. </p><p>“I knew you could do it” he whispered to Jungwoo, squeezing him a tiny bit tighter. </p><p>Jungwoo didn’t remember the last time he felt this happy. He had doubted himself for so long, it felt so good to know that he was capable of passing. He also got closer to his crush in the process, so he won.</p><p>“I couldn’t have done it without you” </p><p>“Yes you could. But you won’t ever have to” </p><p>It took a month after that before Doyoung finally asked Jungwoo on a date. It was when they went out for lunch together one day that the topic came up. </p><p>“In all the time I’ve known you, you’ve never talked to me about relationships or anything” Doyoung said, causing Jungwoo to hesitate, giving a quick look to the other, before carrying on with what he was doing. </p><p>“I’m not really looking for anyone at the moment” he replied, missing Doyoung’s flash of sorrow.</p><p>“Why? Heart too busy being all smart now?” He joked.</p><p>“No, I’ve just liked someone for a while and I’m not interested in anyone but them” </p><p>“Oh, who?” </p><p>“Doesn’t matter”</p><p>They fell silent for a little after that. Doyoung weighed up his options, ultimately deciding if he was going to shoot his shot it was going to have to be now.</p><p>“Then they’re a lucky person. If you ever decide you want to though, I’m definitely open to taking you out on a date”</p><p>That time, Jungwoo did choke on his food. Doyoung scrambled to pat his back and get him some water, terrified that he had said the wrong thing. As Jungwoo finally stopped choking and caught his breath he finally spoke. </p><p>“Are you serious?” he asked.</p><p>“Should I not be?” Doyoung asked bashfully. </p><p>“NO! God no it’s just.. You’re the person i’ve liked for ages so i’m like, in disbelief right now. You're serious? This isn't a prank? You're actually asking me?” he said looking up from where he sipped some more water. </p><p>“Really? Yes i'm really asking you Jungwoo, I like you too” Doyoung laughed at the others reaction.</p><p>“Yeah, since like first year. I just remember one day the way I saw you changed... oh my god I have a date with my crush” He said, causing another laugh to escape them both. </p><p>A week after that, the date happened.</p><p>“Are you sure I look okay?” Jungwoo panickedly asked winwin again last minute, which for the tenth time, he was assured he looks good.</p><p>“Yes oh my god just go already he will be waiting” he laughed and so Jungwoo did that and left. </p><p>He was wearing black jeans with a dress shirt tucked in and a turtle neck beneath it. Where they were going was by no means fancy, but he wanted to show Doyoung he could look nice when his face wasn’t stuffed in a book revising. He walked down the halls to where Doyoung said he was waiting just outside of the campus. When he saw Doyoung, he realised just how lucky he was. He was wearing black ripped jeans, a graphic tee and doc martens. He looked like sex on legs. </p><p>He walked up to Doyoung, heart in his throat,  and tapped him on the shoulder “hi” he said with a smile. Doyoung turned to look at him, giving him a once over.</p><p>“You look really nice Jungwoo” he said with a smile, pulling him in for a short hug which the other gladly received. Doyoung's hugs were his favorite. </p><p>“So do you, i’m lucky” he giggled and with that they walked.</p><p>The date they decided on was simple, a walk in the park and some ice cream. They didn’t need to do anything extravagant to show each other anything special about themselves. As they walked through the park they talked about small things, big things, personal things, anything that came to mind. </p><p>“So do you think aliens are real?” Doyoung asked, causing Jungwoo to laugh. “What? Why are you laughing?” Doyoung laughed too.</p><p>“You don’t seem like an alien kinda guy” Jungwoo responded, sitting on the grass looking up at the dark sky. It was pitch black around them except for a single street lamp opposite the small field they were in next to the park. </p><p>“Never judge a book by its cover Kim Jungwoo” he teased and Jungwoo laughed again, nodding as Doyoung sat lay next to him.</p><p>“You’re right I suppose. To answer you though, yes I do believe in them, there’s no way we are alone” Jungwoo said, before continuing, “It’s a scary place isn’t it?”</p><p>“What? Where?” </p><p>“The world. We float through space alone, who knows if anything else is really out there. We float alone and we kill each other and destroy our own planet. We have nowhere to go if this planet is destroyed, not a habitable one really anyway” Doyoung looked to Jungwoo as he finished talking.</p><p>“Your brain is beautiful, do you know that?” he said, moving some fallen hair from the others face, a small amount of light reflecting in his eyes.</p><p>“I’d like to think something about me is” Jungwoo whispered, his insecurities surfacing.</p><p>“You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, please never forget that'' Doyoung spoke quietly before leaning close, Jungwoo’s breath hitching. “Can I?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes” Jungwoo whispered, closing the space between them.</p><p>Their lips interlocked in perfect synchronicity, meant for eachother. It wasn’t a strong or passionate kiss, but one full of love. </p><p>It didn’t matter if Jungwoo was slow and took longer with things, because he knew he would always have Doyoung to cheer him on at the sidelines.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thats all thanks if u read it hhh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>